wodfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Известные Ласомбра
Формат записи: <пол> Имя <поколение> (рождение: Объятья + Окончательная смерть) Потомок... Сир ... (дата). Краткое описание и комментарии. Ссылки на книги или web-ссылка (исторические примечания). Третье поколение *<М> Ласомбра (Lasombra) <3> (:~ -8000+1405) Сир Монтано (~-1000), Бокефоса и Грациано (~1100). Был предан последним и убит во время Восстания анархов. Возможно, фигурировал в истории как Тифон, Люсьен или Мехет. Четвертое поколение *<М> [[Монтано|'Монтано']]/Онтай (Montano/Ontai) <4> (:~ -1000) Дитя Ласомбра. Урожденный масаи. Вероятно, первое дитя Ласомбра. Скрылся от Грациано. *<М> Бокефос (Boukehos) <4> Дитя Ласомбра. Сир Джоффри и Терцио Браво (1101). Грек. Также известен как Франциско Диего дель Бельмонт (Francisco Diego Del Belmonte). *<Ж> Сибил (Sybil) <4> Сир Маркуса Вителя (31). Сильный игрок Джихада. Т.к. говорят, что Ласомбра никогда не обращал женщин, она, возможно, совершала диаблери. *<М> Грациано Веронский (Gratiano) <4> (:~1100) Дитя Ласомбра. Последнее его дитя. Убил сира (возможно, диаблезировал). Стал архиепископом Рио-де-Жанейро. *<Ж> [[Марозия д'Оскура|'Марозия д'Оскура']] <5-4> (+1625) Второй регент Шабаша. Диаблезировала Белит-сери. Пятое поколение *<М> [[Джоффри|'Джоффри']] (Goeffrey) <5> Дитя Бокефоса. Англичанин. *<М> [[Маркус Витель|'Маркус Витель']] (Marcus Vitel), также известный как Люций Аэлий Седжаний (Lucius Aelius Sejanus) <5> (~-5:31+2 ноября 1999) Дитя Сибил. Сир Моники Блэк (1970). Князь города Вашнгтон. Претворяется Вентру. Убит Тео Беллом в Балтиморе за шпионаж на Сашу Викоса. *<М> [[Сильвестер де Руиз|'Сильвестер де Руиз']] (Silvester de Ruiz) <5> Сир Амбросио Луис Монкады (1153). *<М> [[Терцио Браво|'Терцио Браво']] (Tercio Bravo) <5> (:1101) Дитя Бокефоса. Герой Реконкисты. Последний выживший член отряда Сида Кампеадора. *<М> [[Констанций|'Констанций']] (Constantius) <5> Сир Нарсеса (579). Князь Рима в XII и XIII веках. Пропал в 1309. *<М> [[Нахир|'Нахир']] (Nahir) <5> Ноддист. Утверждает, что сибирская старица - не Баба Яга. Бекетт утверждает, что Ласомбра приходится ему грандсиром. *<М> [[Себастьян|'Себастьян']] <5> Дитя Грациано. *<М> [[Маркель де Васкез Итзал|'Маркель де Васкез Итзал']] (Markel de Vasquez Itzal) <5> Первый регент Шабаша (1493-1593). *<М> [[Никлас Берсрабен фон Вейсс|'Никлас Берсрабен фон Вейсс']] <5> (+1768) Третий регент Шабаша с 1625 и до Окончательной Смерти при Мономахии. *<М> [[Марконий|'Марконий']] (Marconius) <5> Сир Бартоломью. Изначально - Ласомбра, измененный "кровью фей" в 439 году и ставший основателем родословной Каэсидов. Князь Страсбурга, Франция, с позднего Средневековья. *<Ж> [[Джастин Берн|'Джастин Берн']] (Justine Bern) <7-5> (+1994) Archbishop of New York City. Manipulated by Anis, she believes she is Alicia Varney, a billionaires and Bound Ghoul. Originally a seventh - generation, Justine had lowered her generation by killing her sire shortly after being Embraced and drinking his blood. A century later, she had trapped and killed a fifth - generation Ventrue elder, again drinking her victim's blood. Justine had risen to the post of Archbishop of New York. Her predecessor, Violet Tremain, had vanished under unexplained circumstances. So had Shawnda Dirrot, the priscus of Manhattan. Killed by Melinda Galbraith. RD Шестое поколение *<М> [[Абдулла|'Абдулла']] (Abdullah) <6> Сир Сулеймана ибн Абдуллы (299). *<М> [[Нарсес|'Нарсес']] (Narses <6> (~478:579) Progeny of Constantius. Sire of Alfonzo of Venice (895) and Magdalena Castellucci Borcellino. Antonius rival. Made responsible for the Italian territories of the Byzantine empire. Cuts the ties with Constantinople in 660 and rules independently from Venice. Lost Venice to the Giovanni in the 15th century. Leader of the Cainite Heresy as the Archbishop of Nod.Probably a progeny of Constantius. CobN,p97 CH,p57 JbN,p83 (Byzantine general) *<М> Enrico <6> Sire of Paliuro Rustucci (717). JbN,p81 *<М> Erasmo Casimiro Alonso de Cursio <6> Progeny of Basilio (920). TbN,p75 *<М> Лорд Леопольд Вальдемар (Leopold Valdemar) <6> (1074:1113+вскоре после 1444) Сир Талли (1355). Заговорщик Исаака. *<М> [[Амбросио Луис Монкада|'Амбросио Луис Монкада']] (Ambrosio Luis Monçada) <6> (:1153) Дитя Сильвестера де Руиза. Сир Люситы (1190). При жизни был архиепископом и после смерти сохранил истинную веру. После Объятий был архиепископом Мадрида, позднее - кардиналом. Убит Фатимой и Люситой. *<М> Lucius <6> Prince of Palermo in 1203. *<М> Pablo y Concerella <6> Prince of Barcelona in 1203. *<М> Benito de Lucca <6> Prince of Genoa in 1203. *<М> Omar <6> Diablerised by Lucita during the Dark Ages. *<М> Lord Alexandre <6> (:1350) GC2 *<Ж> [[Моника Блэк|'Моника Блэк']] (Monica Black) <6> (1943:1970) Progeny of Marcus Vitel. Sire of Cynthia Black (1973). Antitribu. Twin of Cynthia Black. DCbN,p87 *<М> Фрай Диего <6> Сир Джан Галеццо. Покровитель миланского монашеского ордена. Выступал на стороне Камарильи. *<Ж> [[Ямина бинт Галиб|'Ямина бинт Галиб']] <6> Сир Генри Лавенанта (1835). *<М> Elieser de Polanco Quiet rival of Tercio Bravo. Appreciate the art and music of the Moors. AK,p123 *<М> Kristos Prince of Naples in 1516 VST *<Ж> Donna Beatrice Sire of Don Medina Sidonia (~1570). Member of the Friends of the night. Cb-La *<М> Claudius Euginio Sire of Montrovant. GCov *<М> Oliver Young Member of the Inconnu, formerly of the Sabbat. SHS *<М> Lord Marcus Developed the Path of Power and Inner Voice. PGS Седьмое поколение *<М> Ectoris <7> Sire of Magnus (76). Magnus staked him. CobN,p96 *<М> [[Сулейман ибн Абдулла|'Сулейман ибн Абдулла']] (Suleiman ibn Abdullah) <7> (:299) Дитя Абдуллы. Мулла Аширры и основатель этой секты. Он редко рассказывает о том, как пришел в Медину, чтобы сделать пешкой пророка Мухаммеда. Но в этом человеке он обрёл спасение. *<М> Фарнабазус (Pharnabazus) <7> Сир Мании (324). *<М> [[Маркос|'Маркос']] (Marcos) <7> Сир Бадра (809). *<М> Paliuro Rustucci <7> (683:717) Progeny of Enrico. Sire of Pacifico Grillati (980). Former Prince of Jerusalem. JbN,p79 *<М> Bishop Alfonzo of Venice <7> (850:895) Progeny of Narses. Prince of the Latin Quarters in Constantinople. CobN,p97 *<Ж> Magdalena Castellucci Borcellino <7> Progeny of Narses. Watch Paliuro for Narses. JbN,p97 *<Ж> Isabelle <7> Sire of Bishop Gabriella of Genoa (936). CobN,p98 *<М> Juan Antonio Ramirez y Alvarez de Santiago <7> Sire of Liseta Iluminada (960). TbN,p77 *<М> Basilio The Elder <7> (age 30s:920+Inquisition) Progeny of Erasmo. Prince of Sardica/Sofia, Bulgaria in 1203. TbN,p75 *<М> Barbelo <7> Bishop of Nod in the German Empire. CH,p58 *<Ж> Люсита Арагорнская (Lucita de Aragón) <7> (1170:1190) Дитя Амбросио Луис Монкады. Отступница. В Тёмные Века диаблезировала Ласомбра Омара. Во времена Крестовых походов сражалась с Фатимой, но позднее они стали подругами и любовницами. Стала архонтом. Странствовала с Анатолем и защищала его. Считает, что после всех совершенных ей диаблери, её устами говорит демон Купала. Подруга Бекетта. Помогала Фатиме убить Монкаду. Позднее вновь вернулась в Шабаш и стала архиепископом. *<М> Parrichus <7> Prince of Zara, Venetian States, from 1203. *<М> Anicius <7> Co-prince of Florence in 1203. *<М> Panfilo "the Cruel" <7> Co-prince of Florence in 1203. *<М> Джан Галеаццо (Giangaleazzo) <7> (1351:1402) Дитя Фрай Диего. Was Archbishop of Milan. Recently defected to the Camarilla. Now Prince of Milan. Long-time friend of Ambrosio Luis Monçada. The historical Giangaleazzo Visconti, ruler of Milano who conquered half of Italy, is described on many web pages. He died unexpectedly at the age of 51. CotN,p63 PGS WoD2 GttS NoP *<М> Франсиско Доминго де Полонья (Francisco Domingo de Polonia) <7> (1570:1600) Embraced with a horrid sunburn. Archbishop of New York until the fall of the city in NoP. Recently promoted to cardinal of eastern lands. CotN WoD2 GttC NoP CN-L CN-Tz CN-Br *<М> Талли (Talley) <7> (:1355) Потомок Бокефоса. Епископ Шабаша. *<М> [[Тобиас Смит|'Тобиас Смит']] (Tobias Smith) <7> (:1889) Templar of the Archbishop. Right hand of Archbishop Valez. Lost Angels Pack. Ezekiel's mentor. MobN NoP *<Ж> Cynthia Black <7> (1946:1973) Progeny of Monica Black. Antitribu. Her twin sister. DCbN,p88 *<М> [[Хлодоберт Хромой|'Хлодоберт Хромой']] <7> Сир Чарльза Делмара. *<М> [[Элейзер де Полнако|'Элейзер де Полнако']] <7> Кардинал Испании. Стая Пуно де Каин. *<М> Генри Лавенант '(Henri Lavenant) <7> (:1835) Дитя Ямины бинт Галиб. Доминион Чёрной Руки, противник Полоньи. *<М> Borges Sire of Sebastian. Archbishop of Miami. Blind. CN-Tz CN-M *<М> Luther Black (+ ) Destroyed in V:TM-R (game objective). He is either killed by Christof and his coterie or dies by his own hand. VtM-R *<М> Montrovant (+1999) Progeny of Claudius Euginio. Sire of Le Duc and Agnes. Seeks the Holy Grail for the glory of his clan in GCov. Awakened from torpor in 1999. Diablerised by the Beast/Nicholas in BC3. GCov BC3 *<Ж> Julia Antitribu. WoD2 *<Ж> Camille Archbishop of Brisbane since 1912. WoD2 RaAu *<М> Vizier Suliman Antitribu, advisor to Shaykhe Muhammad of the Eastern Province. WoD2 *<М> Don Ibrahim (+1999?) Captured by the Black Hand and probably dead. It was him who under torture, revealed the layout of Monçada's fortress to Fatima. CN-As *<М> Antonio Vallejo Sabbat. Trained during centuries in Madrid by Cardinal Monçada. Squadron leader of the Cardinal's elite Shadow legionnaires. Commander during the attack of Atlanta, June 1999. CN-Tz *<М> Don Medina Sidonia (:1588) Progeny of Donna Beatrice. Embraced under the rule of Phillip II of Spain after the ned of the Invicible Armada. Sidonia is a grand master of strategy. Cb-La Восьмое поколение *<М> Magnus <8> (35:76+1204) Progeny of Ectoris. Sire of Sarah (402) and Peter (407). Living in Constantinople, pledges himself to the service of Michael in 337.Narsene Lasombra killed him. CobN,p96 *<Ж> 'Мания (Mania) <8> (:324) Дитя Фарнабазус, чародей из Багдада. *<Ж> Бадр (Badr) <8> (:809) Дитя Маркоса. Султан Гранады. Скрывает свой пол, опасаясь, что верные её воины или оставят её, или начнут подвергать сомнениям её власть. *<Ж> Felice de Berengar <8> (:914) Bishop of Nod in France. CH,p58 *<Ж> Bishop Gabriella of Genoa <8> (898:936) Progeny of Isabelle. Saved from destruction by Symeon in 1185. She is held in Shabah haven. CobN,p98 *<Ж> Liseta Iluminada <8> (944:960) Progeny of Juan Antonio. Accused of witchcraft by Archbishop Geza. TbN,p75 *<М> Pacifico Grillati <8> (940:980) Progeny of Paliuro Rustucci. JbN,p81 *<М> [[Чёрный Уоллес|'Чёрный Уоллес']] (Black Wallace) <8> (:1659) CotN *<Ж> Catherine Esposito <8> Sire of Dr. Julius Sutphen (1872). NoP *<М> [[Тарантине|'Тарантине']] (Tarantine) <8> Sire of Mohammed al-Muthlim (1963). LAbN *<М> Hendrik Van Dyck <8> Sabbat agent in Amsterdam; other Kindred are either unaware of his clan or think him antitribu. WoD2 *<Ж> Каролина Валез (Carolina Valez) <8> (:1957) Archbishop of Montreal since 1992. Lost Angels Pack. MobN NoP *<Ж> [[Дезире Тревиль|'Дезире Тревиль']] (Desiree Traville) <8> (1740:1764) Дуктус стаи Вороны. *<М> [[Чарльз Делмар|'Чарльз Делмар']] <8> (:1236) Дитя Хлодоберт Хромого. Примас Шабаша в Центральной и Южной Америке. *<М> Armando Mendes Sabbat Bishop CN-Br *<М> Sebastian (+1999) Progeny of Borges. Protege of Borges. Bishop of Atlanta in 1999. Killed by Victoria Ash. CN-Tz CN-M *<М> Anders Waldegren Bishop of Long Island. Pariah *<М> Le Duc Progeny of Montrovant. Frenchman GCov *<Ж> Agnes Progeny of Montrovant. Mother Superior GCov Девятое поколение *<Ж> Sarah The Chaste <9> (385:402) Progeny of Magnus. She staked Magnus and gave him to the Narsene Lasombra. CobN,p98 *<М> Peter The Humble <9> (370:407+1204) Progeny of Magnus. He led Mary the Black to Michael. CobN,p98 *- Мазера (Masera) <9> Сир Бренды (1122). *<М> Dr. Julius Sutphen <9> (:1872) Progeny of Catherine Esposito. Bishop of Atlanta since 1999. NoP *<М> [[Мухаммед аль-Муслим|'Мухаммед аль-Муслим']] (Mohammed al-Muthlim) <9> (1937:1963) Progeny of Tarantine. Sire of Henry Taylor (1978) and Francesca. Bishop of Los Angeles. Leader of the "Crypt's Sons" gang. LAbN BC *<Ж> Molita <9> Sire of Cameron (1984). CbN2 *<Ж> [[Элиас Брайлант|'Элиас Брайлант']] <9> Сир Дембы Макембы Адоулы. *<М> Кабальеро <9> Сир Лейлы Монро. *<М> [[Энтони Руис|'Энтони Руис']] <9> Сир Эстер Рид. *- Ruiz (+ ) Pack Ductus. Lose in Monomacy with Fairuza. TC4,p85 Десятое поколение *<Ж> [[Бренда Ворон|'Бренда Ворон']] (Brenda The Raven) <10> (:1122) Дитя Мазеры. Успешно объединяет как свое арабское, так и европейское наследие. За это её и Обратили, чтобы она стала послом клана у исламских дворов. После падение Королевства Иерусалим приняла ислам и примкнула к Аширре. *<Ж> [[Лейла Монро|'Лейла Монро']] (Leila Monroe) <10> (:1942) Дитя Кабальеро. Примас. *<Ж> Демба Макемба Адоула <10> (:1860-ые+2003) Дитя Элиас Брайлант. Сир Эндрю Эмроя. Тамплиер Люситы Арагорнской. Была диаблезирована Эмроем. *<М> [[Генри Тайлер|'Генри Тайлер']] (Henry Taylor - Slash) <10> (1963:1978) Progeny of Mohammed Al-Muthlim. LAbN *<Ж> Francesca <10> (+1998) Progeny of Mohammed Al-Muthlim. Killed Grimsdale. Killed by the Blood Curse. BC1 *<Ж> Tabitha Fisk <10> UBRM,p88 *<М> Cameron <10> (1952:1984) Progeny of Molita. Sabbat Priest. CbN2 *<Ж> Lucy Markowitz <10> Born in NYC and married young. When her husband moved out west, she loyaly went with him. 2 weeks later, Comanches killed her husband and daughter and took her as a slave. She was sold to the Apache were she was able to run away. It was then that the Sabbat picked her up. Dresses like a man, but her female figure stands out just the same. Member of the Boot Hill Gang. TTM *<М> Dinaro <10> (+1998) Sabbat, member of Fairuza's pack in Atlanta. TC4,p56,85 *<Ж> [[Полетта Стромер|'Полетта Стромер']] <10> Имела слабость к проституткам. *<Ж> [[Эстер Рид|'Эстер Рид']] <10> Дитя Энтони Руиса. Дуктус Лёгких Слёз Любви. *<М> Paulo Priest. SHS *<Ж> Альмира Веракрус (Almira Veracruz) Сир Ричарда Вайнштейна (1954). Епископ Окленда. Одиннадцатое поколение *<М> 5-0 a.k.a. Trey Naylor <11> Ductus of The Lawdogs pack. NoP *<Ж> Кэнди Кейн <11> (:1989) Дитя Полетты Стромер. Дуктус Первоклассных сердцеедов. *<Ж> [[Памела Форд|'Памела Форд']] (Pamela Ford) <11> (1957:1982) Sabbat. Member of the Ravens - a founded Coven. SHS *<М> Деметриус Бэнкс <11> Сир Винса Чертутти. Нью-йоркская стая Седьмой Гидры. *<М> [[Эндрю Эмрой|'Эндрю Эмрой']] <11> (:1991) Дитя Дембы Макембы Адоулы. Был епископом Портленда и возглавил стаю. Диаблизировал сира. *<М> Ричард Вайнштейн (Richard Weinstein) <11> (:1954) Дитя Альмиры Веракрус. Сир Джеффри Армора (1985) и Кэтрин Шмидт (1997). Дуктус "Блэк Игл Консалтинг". *<М> [[Альфи Росселини|'Альфи Росселини']] (Alfie Rossellini) <11> Шабашит или отступник. *<Ж> [[Анжелика Шон|'Анжелика Шон']] (Angelica Shawn) <12-11> (:1962) Трансгендер. Член "Блэк Игл Консалтинг". Двенадцатое поколение *<М> [[Дино Черутти|'Дино Черутти']] <12> (:1999) Сир Винса Черутти. Отступник. Обитает в Нью-Йорке. *<М> [[Джеффри Армор|'Джеффри Армор']] (Geoffrey Armor) <12> (:1985) Дитя Ричарда Вайнштейна. Священник "Блэк Игл Консалтинг". *<Ж> [[Кэтрин Шмидт|'Кэтрин Шмидт']] (Katherine Schmidt) <12> (:1997) Дитя Ричарда Вайнштейна. Член "Блэк Игл Консалтинг". Тринадцатое поколение *<М> [[Винс Черутти|'Винс Черутти']] <13> (:1999) Дитя Дино Чертутти. Анарх. Обитает в Нью-Йорке. Неизвестное поколение *<Ж> [[Жизель Эмме|'Жизель Эмме']] (Gisele Hemmet) Baron Samedi's rival. BM *<М> Averros Lasombra demagogue and founder of the Nomad Coalition. CN-Tz *<М> Hardin (+1999) Sabbat. A leader of the Nomad Coalition. Killed by Parmenides. CN-Tz CN-Br *<М> Costello Sabbat. CN-Tz CN-Br *<М> Alcaraz Legionaire under Vallejo's command. CN-Tz *<М> Massimo Farruggio (1582:1629) Sire of Guido Rafastio. HoD *<М> Guido Rafastio (+1996) Progeny of Massimo Farruggio. Captured and destroyed by the Giovanni. HoD *<М> Lutz Persson Contested Bishop of Oslo. GttS *<Ж> Yve CN-R *<М> Archon-Captain Kleist Antitribu. Agent of both the Brujah and Gangrel Justicars. BDT *<М> [[Йонас ван Кортландт|'Йонас ван Кортландт']] Сир Ландау. Голландец. Был епископ Нью-Йорка с 1804 по 1862. *<М> [[Ландау|'Ландау']] Тамплиер Полоньи. *<М> [[Заратуштра|'Заратуштра']] (Zarathustra) Нейтральное звено между Ласомбра Шабаша и отступниками. *<Ж> [[Дженнифер Брэдфорд|'Дженнифер Брэдфорд']] (+1999) Возможно, дитя Ландау. Стая Красного оскала. *<М> [[Камилл|'Камилл']] Архиепископ Брисбейна, Австралия. *<М> [[Нарсес|'Нарсес']] Сир Магдалены. Член Каинитской ереси. *<Ж> [[Магдалена Кастелуччи Борчеллино|'Магдалена Кастелуччи Борчеллино']] (:933) Дитя Нарсеса. *<М> [[Мюнтер аль-Асвад|'Мюнтер аль-Асвад']] В Викторианскую эпоху возглавлял каирских шабашитов. *<М> [[Рафаэль Мигель Молинеро Руис|'Рафаэль Мигель Молинеро Руис']] В Викторианскую эпоху финансировал ирландских сепаратистов. *<Ж> [[Роза (Ласомбра)|'Роза']] Член стаи Эмроя. Лоялистка. *<М> [[Симон Ороско|'Симон Ороско']] (+1999) Епископ Шабаша в Нью-Йорке с 1993 по 1999 *<М> [[Турлев|'Турлев']] Епископ Нью-Йорка с 1866 по 1990. *<М> [[Друитт|'Друитт']] Шабашит из Детройта. Без фракции. *<М> [[Юлий Сатфен|'Юлий Сатфен']] Епископ Атланты. *<М> [[Пол|'Пол']] Францисканец из Барселоны. *<М> [[Менард|'Менард']] Архиепископ Никарагуа, претендент на звание "наследника Монкады". *<М> [[Мэдд Килла|'Мэдд Килла']] Обучающийся дуктус. Чёрный ангел. *<М> [[Филип Тореасон Магуно|'Филип Тореасон Магуно']] Мистик Бездны из Кали, Коломбия. *<Ж> [[Глория Йи|'Глория Йи']] Дуктус из Манилы. Королева тени. *<Ж> [[Луиза Бэйкер|'Луиза Бэйкер']] Епископ мадагаскарского флота. Корсар. *<М> [[Феррари|'Феррари']] Архиепископ Марокко, командир "Чёрного клыка". Корсар. *<М> [[Мальком Федерсен|'Мальком Федерсен']]'' Трансгуманист из Денвера. *<М> [[Винчензо Фиоре|'Винчензо Фиоре']] Кочующий шабашит, на данный момент в южной Италии. Фаталист. *<М> [[Гаркиласо|'Гаркиласо']] Обречённый из Мехико. *<М> 'Замра Матоуб''' (Zamra Matoub) Инконню. Категория:Известные Ласомбра Категория:Ласомбра Категория:Сородичи Категория:Нужен перевод